Pups Meet Balto: Chapter 3: Tangled Up and the Monster
Chapter 3: Tangled Up and the Monster While Balto tried to get out of the cargo compartment however, he didn't notice the blue parachute that was in the compartment. As Balto landed, he suddenly fell, and saw that his legs were tangled up in the parachute's string. Balto was stuck. "Oh great, I can't get my legs out. What next?" Balto said to himself as he tried to get his legs out of the string. Unfortunately, at that moment, the wind picked up. The wind got strong and stronger as it blew! Then without warning, the blue parachute opened up, pulled tightly on the strings... And suddenly, Balto went flying into the air attached to the parachute's strings. Luckily, Duke or anybody else didn't notice the flying wolfdog. "Wooooaaaahhhh!" Balto yelled as he felt how strong the wind was as it carried the parachute around Adventure Bay from above. "I'm flying? Oh boy... This wasn't part of the plan," Balto said to himself as he watched everything from the sky. Soon, as Balto watched the ground from above, he got bored and decided to name what he saw. "Building... People... Building... People... Fruit stand... Building... Building... Building... Woman with a chicken in her purse... Building... Building... Geese flock... Clouds... Clouds... Flying pup ... A FLYING PUP?!" Balto said until he spotted Skye in her pink helicopter. Skye was enjoying flying in the air, when suddenly, she saw what looked like a wolf on a blue parachute. Skye gasped; she was going to fly right into him! Thinking fast, Skye made a hard turn and dodged the parachuting wolf. "WOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!" both Skye and Balto cried out as they flew past each other. As Balto kept getting carried by the wind, he watched the helicopter pup fly off. Meanwhile, as Skye started flying towards town, she thought that wolfdog looked familiar. Skye soon flew back to The Lookout and landed on the ground. She looked around for the other pups and ran over to them. "Pups, pups, I just saw Balto!" Skye told them before doing a flip. "Skye, are you sure? What if you're just remembering the movie?" Rocky said, slightly confused. "No, I just saw him! He was big, furry, and he even spoke to me when I flew by him. He was being blow across the sky in a blue parachute!" Skye explained. "What would Balto be doing in Adventure Bay?" Marshall asked curiously. "I don't know. But I know I saw him," Skye replied. "We believe you Skye," Chase responded in a soft voice. Honestly, none of the pups knew whether to believe Skye or not. Then again, she had never lied before. Besides, Chase didn't want Skye to be upset. "Thank you," Skye said with a smile. Just then, Ryder walked over to the pups. "Hi pups, what's going on?" Ryder asked them curiously. "Ryder, I saw Balto in Adventure Bay while I was flying around. Do you know why?" Skye explained. "No, I don't know why he would be here. Then again, I did see a plane land on the beach that said 'Nome Alaska' on it. Maybe there was a mistake with their mail?" Ryder said in a guessing voice. The day went on, and Duke apologized for the mistake with the mail. He then put the mail into the back of his plane, closed the cargo compartment, got back into the pilot seat, started the engine, and flew off. While he did however, he didn't see Balto flying on the blue parachute... But Balto saw the plane leaving. Balto's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOO! Not the plane! Duke! Duke! Come back!!!" Balto called out as loud as he could. Unfortunately, the plane's engine was too loud for Duke, so he didn't hear Balto's cries. Instead, Balto watched in shock and horror as the plane kept flying and vanished out of sight. "Oh no... Now I'm stuck in Adventure Bay. I can't get back to Nome!" Balto said to himself. Meanwhile, Ryder went to talk to people to see if they knew anything about a wolfdog in Adventure Bay, while the pups kept playing. Soon, it was night and after dinner, the pups watched a movie Balto on the other hand- or in this case other paw, was still flying on the blue parachute. Luckily, the colder temperature was causing the parachute to float downwards rather than stay airborne. "Well at least I'm going to get back to solid ground soon," Balto said as he carefully, and calmly watched as the ground got closer and closer. Eventually, Balto landed safely on the ground, but the blue parachute kept coming down too. "Yes! I'm back on the ground! Well, I better go get- Huh?" Balto said before he noticed the parachute floating down and getting closer to him. "Oh, oh no! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Balto screamed as the big, blue parachute fell right on top of him, trapping Balto underneath with no way out! The parachute strings got tangled up even more on Balto's legs and paws, making escape or running almost impossible as he struggled under the parachute. Meanwhile, as the pups were watching their movie, a monster that looked like a moving bed sheet popped onto the TV screen. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" the pups all shouted in fright as they hugged each other. "T-Thank goodness this is just a movie!" Marshall said as he was shaking. "Y-Y-Yeah! I'd be so scared if the monster was real!" Zuma responded in agreement. The pup kept watching the movie until it was over. Once the movie ended, they took the movie out. "Phew! Well, I'm glad the movie is over and that there are no monsters!" Rocky commented. "Yeah, that would be really-" Rubble began saying until the pups heard muffling noises coming from outside. All of the pups got scared and hugged in fright. Meanwhile, back outside, Balto was still struggling under the blue parachute. Luckily, Balto was able to get his paws and legs a little untangled from the parachute strings, but he was still stuck and couldn't see a thing! "Eeeeeeellllpppp!!!" Balto cried out from under the parachute, trying to find his way out. "Eeeeeeeelllllppp! Get me outta here!" Balto shouted as he kept making failed attempts to get free from the parachute. Back inside The Lookout, the pups were all still scared, and hugging each other. "D-Do you think it's the monster?" Rubble asked before whining. "I don't know Rubble. Let's go check!" Chase replied back before the pups slowly and nervously walked to the outside of The Lookout. At first, they didn't see anything, but then just as they were about to give up, they saw a blue, cloth-like thing moving around the yard and making sounds. The pups all gasped. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's the monster!" Rubble cried out before hugging Chase. "I-It's going to get us! Run!!!" Marshall exclaimed before he and Rubble ran back inside The Lookout to hide. However, after Marshall and Rubble both ran inside of The Lookout, Chase, Zuma, Rocky and Skye just hugged while staring at the 'monster'. "Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Balto cried out as he struggled under the parachute. The pups just kept hugging in fright, until something caught Chase's attention. He thought he saw a paw stick out from the 'monster'. "Wait a second," Chase said as he separated from the group hug and started to walk calmly towards the 'monster'. When he got closer, Chase saw that the 'monster' was just something trapped under a blue parachute. "Pups, this isn't a monster. Someone is trapped under this parachute!" Chase said before grabbing the edge of the parachute with his mouth and throwing it off. The pups gasped. Staring back at them was Balto. "Thank you for getting the parachute off of me. Now could you please help untangle me? Please?" Balto replied. "Sure. My name is Chase. What's your name sir?" Chase responded. "Nice to meet you, Chase. My name is Balto," the wolf-dog answered. Next Chapter: Pups Meet Balto: Chapter 4: A New Friend